The Secret Texter
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Ritsu has been getting text messages from someone only she knows. And she is constantly on her phone talking to this person. Who is it? And will she ever tell Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, and Azusa who it is? Or will they find out themselves? My first ever K-ON fanfiction. Rated T for fluff and some minor language. STORY TO BE REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **The school bells ring and a male teacher walks into the class.**

* * *

"Good morning class." He said and puts books down on the desk.

"Good morning Mr Harold." Said the class, except for one. **Ritsu Tainaka** was busy on her phone texting quite fast. Before she got to class, she silenced her phone so no one would hear her phone go off during class. After all, they weren't allowed to have their phones in class, with the exception of homeroom. Yui saw Ritsu on her phone and just watched her friend text quickly. Yui was wondering who was Ritsu texting? And why is she texting a lot more than usual?

 _"I wonder who Ristu is texting? I got to find out, and tell the others."_ Yui thought to herself.

Mio walks in late and went to her seat. "Sorry I'm late sir."

"That's alright. Now is everyone here?" The teacher asked and looked at role and looks back at the students. "Good. Now proceed to return to page 3 in your handouts." The class gets their papers out and Ritsu was texting again. Yui glances back at Ritsu and saw her on her phone again.

 _"There she goes again. texting in class. She hasn't even pulled out her packet yet."_ Yui thought to herself. Later, the class bell rings and the time skips to later in the day. The girls enter the light music club and Yui quickly takes them into the storage room.

"What are you doing Yui?" Mio asked.

"Listen girls, in class today I saw Ritsu texting." Yui said.

"So? What about that? We all text you know." Mio said.

"Well she's doing it a lot. Which might explain she's not here yet." Yui said.

"I think I hear the door opening." Mugi said.

"It's Ritsu." Azusa said. They peek and see Ritsu place her bag down on the couch and sits down at the table and pulled out her phone. She looks around and starts texting.

"See. What did I tell you?"

"Well Yui, should we jump out at her?" Mio asked.

"I think we should sneak up and see who she is texting." Azusa said.

"Right." Mugi nodded and the 4 girls slowly open the door and come out quietly and sneak to Ritsu from behind. They get closer and are behind Ritsu, trying to see who she is texting. Ritsu surprisingly does not know her friends are right behind her, looking over her shoulders and head. Ritsu closes her phone and the girls eyes become wider. Realizing that Ritsu must feel a presence behind her. Ritsu then yawns and stretches her arms out. Yui, Mio, Mugi and Azusa quickly back away but Azusa trips. Ritsu turns around to see her 4 friends.

"What are girls doing? Trying to scare me or something?" She asked.

"Yea! We were just trying to scare you. It's not like we were trying to look at your phone or nothing." Yui said nervously.

"Yui!" Mio covers her mouth. "What she meant to say is...we were planning on surprising you. That's why we weren't in here when you came in. Right Mugi?"

"Yup."

"You know how Yui is." Azusa said while getting up and dusting herself off.

"Well you didn't scare me so looks like your fun act failed. So how about we get some tea and snacks going Mugi?"

"Right on it." Mugi smiled and soon all 5 girls were sitting down eating cake and having tea.

"It's too bad Sawako couldn't be with us today." Yui said sadly.

"Well Yui, she has got a ton of papers to grade." Mio said. Ritsu opens her phone and texts her mystery texter. None of the girls notice.

 _"I can't let them know who I'm texting. If I do, they would so get jealous of me and might quit the club."_ Ritsu thought to herself. She puts her phone in her pocket and finishes the snacks.

"So are we gonna practice today?" Azusa asked.

"I know, plus Mio has new lyrics and we really want to hear them!" Yui shouted.

"Quiet down Yui. You're gonna bother the other clubs." Mio said annoyed. "Also...the new lyrics sound corny."

"I'm sure they don't sound corny. I'm sure they sound fantastic." Mugi said.

"What do you think Ritsu?" Yui asked as all the girls looked at her.

"What? Oh umm...yea...they're gonna sound great. Hehehehe."

"Is something wrong Ricchan?" Yui asked, getting closer to her.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be out of place." Yui answered.

"I'm fine. Can we just practice please?"

After the girls finish practing two songs, Ritsu wasn't having an energetic feel she gives on the drums. She really wanted to text that someone that the others didn't know about.

"Ritsu, something is wrong isn't?" Mio asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Then why do you look unhappy?" Yui asked.

"If you're feeling sick, just tell us." Azusa said.

"I need a break. Sorry." Ritsu said and went into the girls room and pulled her phone out and started texting. She gives a sigh of relief. She then smiles at the text this person sent to her.

"She's been gone for like 10 minutes. What is she doing in there?" Mio asked.

"Maybe is she sick. Azunyan? Would you mind go checking on her." Yui asked.

"Sure thing." Azusa said and went into the restroom. "Ritsu senpai? Are you in here?"

"What?"

"Ummm we are kind of worried about you. Are you feeling sick or anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Well are you coming back for practice?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute."

"Okay. I'll let the others know." Azusa leaves.

"Sheesh. Can't a girl like me get some privacy." Ritsu said and checked her phone and blushes and smiled.

"Ritsu said she's fine and to give her a minute. She'll be back shortly." Azusa reported the information to the rest of the group.

"If she's not back by 5 minutes, I'm gonna pull her out." Mio said. Ritsu returns. "Or not."

"I'm back. So who's ready for more practice!?"

"There's the energetic feeling." Mugi said.

"I am so ready!" Yui said and jumped around.

"Alright, alright, alright...let's get into position...this time we are going to try to match up a tune to Mio's new lyrics. Now the lyrics do seem happy. So we should go for a happy tune."

"Alright. I think we got this." Azusa said.

"This should be easy!" Yui exclaimed.

"I think I should start off loud and proud and work my way to soft and quiet to the end of the song. What do you think?" Ritsu asked.

"I think that's a great idea. Just not too loud or you'll drown us all out." Mio said.

"I think I should go first for a couple of seconds and then Mio can come in and then Azusa and Yui and Ritsu can join me for the beginning with a soft and quiet drum beat and then to loud and proud when all of us jump in. Sound good?" Mugi suggested. Yui's face lit up like a light bulb, after hearing that idea.

"That sounds awesome! The song shall be called: Happy Tea Day!" Yui exclaimed. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Fits well for the lyrics that Mio wrote." Ritsu said.

"Thank you Ritsu." Mio smiled.

"Let's not waste any time and get this new song rolling!" Ritsu said and went to her drums and the band started playing. The song lasted for a good 3 minutes until the big soft finish from all members dies down. The girls were really happy with the result and Yui stated she thinks this is their best song yet. Ritsu couldn't wait to tell her 'texter' this wonderful news.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **The weekend has arrived and the Light Music Club wants to hang out! But Ritsu has 'other' plans.**

* * *

"Glad I can get away from the light music club for a while...that they my friends won't know who I'm texting." Ritsu said to herself. She was lying in bed texting someone. Her phone rings and it is Yui. She answers.

"Hello? Oh hi Yui? Nothing much, just lying in bed, relaxing. What? You want me to hang out with you guys? Ummm sorry but I'm busy today...sorry..." Ritsu hangs up and goes back to texting. "Oh you..." Ritsu giggled at the response her texter gave her.

At the school, in the light music club room: Yui, Mio, Mugi and Azusa were standing in line. "Well...Ritsu said she has other plans."

"Like what? She would never do something like this." Mio said and folded her arms. Not sure why her best friend was acting weird. "Haven't you girls notice, she's been acting different. Ever since she started texting whoever. It's ruining our Light Music Club plans for the future and present. It's distracting her from playing...big time."

"Mio senpai's right. Ritsu is so caught up on that phone she won't put it down just for a second." Azusa said.

"We need to find out who she is texting. Any ideas on who it might be?" Mugi asked.

"Maybe she's texting a different club member...maybe she's thinking of dropping out!?" Yui shakes in fear at the thought of loosing their president and drummer.

"I'm sure that's not it. And no way Ritsu would do something like that." Mio stated and sighed.

"I bet it's a boyfriend." Mugi said out of the blue.

"Boyfriend?" Yui, Mio and Azusa asked in awe.

"Yup. The look on her face she sees a text from this boyfriend, says it all. She blushes and giggles. Something we have never seen her do before." Mugi said.

"Mugi's right. Ritsu is always smiling when she's on her phone." Mio said and ponders on that idea.

"But we never know, it might not be a boy. It might be a girl." Yui said.

"Are you saying she's a-" Mio was cut off.

"I'm just kidding." Yui laughs.

"Girls, we have to take this seriously. What if it's not a boy. What if it's a complete stranger? Someone she never met in person. Ritsu could be in danger!" Azusa exclaimed.

"We should go to her house and check up on her." Mugi said.

"Right. Let's go girls." Mio said and the girls run out the club and head to Ritsu's house who was still in her room, on her bed, texting. She hears her doorbell ring and goes to see who it is. She peeps into the peep hole and saw it was her club members.

"Oh great." Ritsu sighed and put her phone in her pocket and opens the door. "Yes?"

"WE WERE JUST WONDERING IF YOU WERE OK!" Yui yelled out.

"I'm fine."

"Well why don't you come hang out with us in the club room? Don't you want some sweets and tea?" Mugi asked.

"Because...I'm busy."

"With what?" Mio asked, folding her arms.

"Uh...well coming up with more song lyrics you know."

"That's my job." Mio said.

"I mean it wouldn't hurt if you got some help you know."

"Well what do you have?"

"I have...nothing...but I'm working on it. I was thinking of a *Gulp* Breakup song." Ritsu said and had her hand in her pocket, feeling her phone vibrate.

"Really. That's new." Azusa said.

"Well why not discuss this at the club with us Ritsu?" Mugi asked.

"That should get your noggin working!" Yui assured her and pulled her out the house and the girls drag her to the Light Music Club room. Once their the girls sat and wanted to hear what Ritsu had planned for this 'breakup' song.

"Well? What do you got?"

"Umm...well...I-" Ritsu was cut off by her phone ringing. The girls looked at her and she pulled her phone out.

"It's my mom. Got to take it." Ritsu lied and went out the room and downstairs and it was her texter calling her. She answers him. The 4 girls give sighs of dissapointment.

"Maybe she's lieing and she dosen't have lyrics for a breakup song." Azusa said and put her head down.

"This is getting ridiculous...we must find out who in the world she's texting. Or I'm gonna take her phone by force if I have to." Mio said.

"Maybe we should just ask nicely?" Yui suggested.

"No way! This person she is texting or calling must be a secret from her." Mio said.

"A secret?" Mugi asked.

"Yea, it totally is one and she dosen't want us to know who it is...but if we don't...the light music club may soon become the silent music club." Mio said.

"Which means?" Yui asked.

"No more music." Mio said. Yui faints from hearing that.

"No! That can't happen!"Azusa exclaimed lifting her head up quickly.

"Well it might if Ritsu keeps this up." Mio said and looks out the window to see birds flying.

"What are we gonna do Mio?" Mugi asked.

"I think I got an idea." Mio said and ponders. Ritsu soon returns and finds that her friends are not in the club room.

"Where did they go now? If you're trying to scare me, it's not gonna work. I bet this was Mio's plan right. How ironic don't you think! Real funny Mio!" Ritsu said and checked the closet, and the storage room. The girls pop up behind her and Ritsu backs away and bumps into them. She turns around and the girls yell 'boo' at her. She gets scared and drops her phone as she just received a message from her texter.

"Yes! Now we can see who she's been texting." Mio said and takes the phone and

"Wait...please don't." Ritsu tried to stop them from reading...but to no avail. Yui, Mugi, Azusa and Mio already saw who she texted. It was from a **boy named: Tory Froid.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Back to where we left off from last chapter.**

* * *

"Listen I can explain!" Ritsu panicked.

"Is it a relative?" Mugi asked.

"Is he cute?" Yui asked.

"Or maybe it's her boyfriend!" Azusa exclaimed.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're Just friends is all." Ritsu stated.

"When were you gonna tell us about him?" Mio asked.

"I was gonna tell you all on Monday, but I thought you would get jealous and leave the club."

"Why would we do that?" Azusa asked.

"Because...I'm talking to a boy and you girls aren't."

"We aren't jealous of you Ritsu. We're happy for you." Mugi said.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now promise us one thing. You will stop texting Tory during practice." Mio demanded.

"I promise...now give me my phone back." Ritsu put her hand out and Mio gave her the phone.

"Who wants snacks?" Mugi asked.

"ME!" Yui raised her right hand.

Once the girls were seated, they asked a ton of questions about Tory. Mostly Yui. "So when did you two meet?" Mugi asked.

"We met last month." Ritsu replied.

"Where were you when you met him?" Azusa asked.

"At the music shop." Said Ritsu.

"Does he play anything?" Mio asked.

"He plays the drums like me." After Ritsu said that, the girls were in awe. "And he is also in a band."

"WOW! YOU'RE SO LUCKY RITSU!" Yui jumped out of her seat in a very surprising manner.

"What is his band name?" Azusa asked

"Who are the members?" Mio asked.

"Where do they live?" Tsumugi asked.

"Look...I will answer all your questions soon enough...unfortunately I don't know where he lives or what band he has or who the members are. I guess I should ask him."

"Oh I have a great idea! How about you bring him over here tomorrow?" Yui asked delightfully.

"I don't know. What if he has plans?"

"I'm sure he can be available. Just call him and check." Said Mio.

"Alright, I'll call him tonight. Now should we practice for that new song?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes. I would love too!" Yui exclaimed.

"Hold on. I just had a thought, what if we could collaborate with Tory's band?" Mio asked.

"That sounds like a great idea Mio-senpai." Azusa said.

"Sounds awesome!" Yui said and grabbed Ritsu and shook her. "YOU GOT ASK HIM IF WE CAN COLLABORATE WITH HIS BAND! PLEASE RICCHAN?"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Now let me go and let's start practice."

Once the girls finished practice, they went on home for the rest of the day. When Ritsu got home she immediately texted Tory about what happened today. When Yui got home she told her sister that Ritsu was texting a boy.

"What's he like?" Ui asked.

"I don't know yet Ui. But hopefully we get to see him tomorrow." Yui answered and relaxes on the couch. "I should tell Nodoka-chan about all this." Yui got her phone and texted her about what she found out earlier today.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and make an early dinner." Ui said and went into the kitchen to start the early dinner. "Oh and hey, if you do meet that guy, tell me all about him."

"Sure thing. I'll be here taking a nap." Yui yawns and closes her eyes, while her sister made dinner. Once Mio got home she had a ton of questions about this boy Ritsu met. And on the inside, she was a little jealous. Mio sat at her desk and looked at her lyrics sheet for the new song: 'Happy Tea Day'. She erases some words and replaces them with better words.

"Let's see." Mio straightens out the lyrics sheet and puts them in a folder and places it on her bed. "That should do it." She takes her glass cup and drinks the water inside. She checks her phone and texts Ritsu about how she made changes to some of the lyrics. Ritsu ignored Mio's text and called Tory. He answers.

"Hey Tory...the girls really want to meet you. Is it okay if you could come over tomorrow? I can meet you up at the music shop and we can go from there. The girls have a lot of questions to ask you."

"Sure thing. I got nothing tomorrow anyways. And I'll be sure to answer as many as I can." Tory said.

"Really? That's great. I'll tell the girls right away you're available tomorrow. See you then." Ritsu said and hangs up and texted Yui, Mugi, Azusa and Mio.

Once Mio got the text she smiled. Yui didn't see the text as she fell asleep and her phone was in her pocket on silent. Mugi smiled at the text and Azusa couldn't wait to meet Tory. The next day was going to awesome and nervous for Ritsu Tainaka. And she also left out some piece of information: She had a crush on Tory.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **The Next Day.**

* * *

It was Sunday and the girls were all eager to meet Ritsu's 'boyfriend'. Azusa, Mio, Yui and Tsumugi were in the Light Music Club room waiting for Ritsu's arrival. She was waiting for Tory at the music shop. He arrives and Ritsu greets him.

"How'd you sleep?" Tory asked.

"Not too well. I couldn't stop texting you. Hehehehe." Ritsu giggled and blushed seeing Tory in person once again. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants and brought his own drum set with him.

"Well shall we get going?" He asked.

"Yes. The girls are all waiting." Ritsu said as she reads a text from Mio asking where she is at. She answers and puts her phone in her jean left pocket.

"Lead the way Tai-chan." Tory said and Ritsu blushed a deep red. Did Tory call her 'Tai-chan?' Ritsu had to admit, it did sound cute. She leads the way for Tory to the school and to the Light Music Club room. Tsumugi has already made tea and brought cake over. Azusa, Mio and Yui ate with her while they waited for Ritsu and Tory. They come in and the girls greet them.

"Hello girls. This is Tory." Ritsu introduces Tory to her friends. Yui walks up to him and shakes his hand.

"So you're Tory? Wow Ritsu he's a handsome one. By the way my name is Yui Hirasawa. I'm lead guitarist." Yui said.

"Hi Yui."

"Hi." Mio comes up and shakes his hand. "I'm Mio Akiyama. I'm the bass in the band."

"Nice to meet you Mio."

"Hello Tory, I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, but may call me Mugi. I am the keyboard in this band." Mugi intorduced herself and shakes Tory's hand.

"And last but not least. Junior Azusa Nakano." Ritsu introduced her to Tory.

"Hi. A pleasure meeting you Tory Froid." Azusa said and shook his hand.

"Would you like some tea and cake. Mugi made them herself." Ritsu said to Tory.

"Sure thing." Tory said and was soon at the table sitting next to Ritsu as the two eat and drink. Mugi was checking her keyboard, while Mio was cleaning her bass guitar. Yui was staring at Tory.

"Yes Yui?"

"Where you from? What band are you in? We should collaborate. How old are you?"

"Yui...one at a time."

"Sorry...where you from."

"I'm from DenTech City."

"Whoa...I never heard that city before." Yui said.

"I have. In fact I've been there." Mio said.

"You have?"

"Yes. With my family a couple of years ago."

"It's a wonderful place. I even invited Ritsu over one day." Tory said and stretched his arms out.

"I think I'm gonna go in the summer." Ritsu responded with a big smile.

"I've heard about it, but never been there before." Mugi said.

"I see. Well you girls should come this summer." Tory suggested.

"I'll think about it." Azusa and Yui said.

"Now any other questions?" Tory asked.

"Yes! How many band members do you have?" Mio asked.

"5. **Lan Hikari** is the our lead singer, **Maylu Sakurai** is the pianist and secondary guitar. **Sonia Strumm** is lead guitar and **Geo Stelar** is bass guitar. And I'm on the drums."

"We should so meet them!" Yui exclaimed.

"I think I could arrange that. How about next week?" Tory asked.

"That can work." Mio said.

"Oh Ritsu, we must tell Sawako and Nodoka about all this." Yui said. Yui then gasped. "I think Nodoka is here! Let me go get her!" Yui darts out of the room and goes find her.

"Who is Nodoka?" Tory asked.

"She's the student council president and a childhood friend with Yui." Ritsu answered.

"Cool." Tory said. Yui opens the door and she had Nodoka with her.

"Okay so what's this all about?" She asked fixing her glasses in the process.

"Nodoka-chan! This is Ritsu's friend, Tory. He is from...ummm...where are you from again?" Yui looked at Tory.

"DenTech City." He replied.

"DenTech City! And he is a drummer just like Ritsu in a band! And we want to collaborate with them! Could it be possible to bring them to the School Festival!?"

"I'm not sure about that...but let me think about it. I'm sure it would be fine. If they aren't busy with their own school duties." Nodoka said. "If they cannot come, then that's that. If they can, I'll need to make time arrangements for your performances."

"So any questions to ask about him Nodoka?" Yui asked.

"Uh, not really. But...how did Ritsu meet him?"

"I met him at a music shop a month ago."

"Interesting. It's almost as if you two were made for each other." Said someone. It was Sawako and she appeared behind Nodoka. She wasn't scared and steps aside. Sawako looked at Tory.

"Well Ritsu...I think he's a perfect match for you."

"WHAT!? No no no no no no! You got the wrong idea Sawako-chan! We're just friends!"

"Yea we are. Nothing more." Tory said to Sawako.

"That would be so cute!" Yui had hearts in her eyes. Azusa smiled and Mugi nodded in approval.

"I agree with Yui-senpai." She said. Mio was dead silent about all this just now.

"Well the real reason I came in here was to let Nodoka that she must get back to her duites."

"Yes mam." She said and said goodbye to Yui and the others and went on her way. Sawako looked at Tory and literally examined him.

"So is he in a band too?" She asked.

"Yes he is! And we want to collab with them!" Yui said.

"I see. Interesting. That's something you girls have never done before. I think that would be a wonderful experience. So what's the band name?"

" **MegaStar**." Tory said and pulled out his drums and the band name was on the bass drum.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Back where we left off.**

* * *

The girls were in awe. Seeing the band name on the drums. Sawako was impressed. "By the way, I asked if my band could come up with some music for you girls for the festival. We won't be able to make it."

"Really!?" Yui asked in awe.

"Yes...in fact we got it done yesterday. All we need is some lyrics."

"We should so write the lyrics. All of us should pitch in and write some." Said Ritsu.

"That sounds like a great idea." Tory said. "Make sure you send the lyrics to Lan Hikari and he will determine if they are good for the song."

"So...how do we send the lyrics to him?" Mio asked.

"Just have Ritsu take a picture of the lyrics and have her send the text to me and I will show Lan and the others if they are acceptable for the song. Then I will get back to you girls soon if he accepted or rejected them. So try your best. And please, no funny or corny lyrics. They will get an automatic zero."

"So you Yui and Azusa need to take this seriously. Ok?" Mio told them and crossed her arms.

"We will!" Azusa and Yui said in perfect sync.

"Here is the music sheets for all of you. I advise that before making the lyrics, play the song first so you can a feeling on what the song is about." Tory said and handed them papers. Once everybody got home they practiced the new song that no title and had no lyrics. The girls get together later that night at Yui's house and played in the backyard. School was on break for a while, which gave the girls time to write the lyrics.

"Seems like a love/breakup song to me." Mugi said.

"So that means the lyrics must fit with the music's atmosphere. Right?" Azusa asked.

"That's right Azunyan." Ritsu smiled and patted her back. "So girls, let's get to writing." Now that the girls got the feeling of the sound of the new song, they just had to come up with some lyrics. Yui didn't know what to write and Ritsu herself was having trouble. Mugi finished in a flash. Azusa came up with lyrics quite quickly. Mio on the other hand was thinking hard on the lyrics, as she was gonna have to sing whichever lyrics Lan picks out to be the best. Mio knew her lyrics had to be chosen. The girls agreed to talk about what lyrics each girl wrote for tomorrow morning. It was the next day and Mugi was going first. In the club room, were the girls along with Tory and Sawako.

"Okay Mugi...show us what you got." Ritsu said.

"Alright." After clearing her throat Mugi starts off. "This is called, Stormy Heart."

"Nice title Mugi. It sounds good already." Said Tory.

 _ **"Once I see your smile, my heart jumps out to call you. Once I see your smile, my heart falls upon you. I hope to see your smile, everyday so that I can bring you cake and tea.** "_ Mugi read off her paper. "That's all I got so far. How was it?"

"Well...I think the cake and tea thing is a little bit off." Ritsu said.

"Let me take a picture and send it to Lan." Tory said and snaps the picture of Mugi's paper.

"Alright...time for Azusa." Sawako said.

"Okay." She got her paper ready and clears her throat. "I call this: Rainy School Day."

 **"When I enter the school, I feel a chill from you and I see-"**

"Stop!" Sawako cut Azusa off. "Sorry Azusa, but those lyrics don''t really make sense."

"She's right." Tory said.

"I'm sorry! I wrote these at the last minute!" Azusa pouted and she crumbles her paper up and throws it away. "What do you have Yui."

"Oh! Mine is about my love for toast!" Yui said and got her paper out.

"Didn't Tory said to take this seriously? There's no way Lan will take that." Ritsu said.

"Just got a text from Lan. He declines Mugi's lyrics." Tory said.

"That's alright. There's always next time." Mugi said cheerfully.

"So...you don't want to read mine?" Yui asked sadly and broke into tears.

"No Yui...go and read yours...I'm sure Lan will pick yours over mine and Mio." Ritsu said nervously.

"I DON'T WANNA READ MINE. I JUST REALIZED HOW BAD THEY ARE!" Yui cries louder. Azusa comforts her.

"What about you Ritsu? What do you have?" Mio asked her best friend.

"Well I have...uh...you know, I think mine are corny. Lan ain't gonna accept that."

"Just give it a try Ritsu. Azusa and Mugi did theirs." Sawako said and sipped her tea.

"What am I gonna do Azunyan!? My lyrics are terrible for this song." Yui cried.

"It's okay Yui-senpai. You can try again next time like Mugi." Said Azusa.

"That's right. Have no shame Yui-chan." Mugi said smiling.

"Okay...it's time for mine. I call this, Heartbeat!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Title seems nice." Tory said. Ritsu blushed and looked at her paper.

"Thank you Tory...okay...here we go." Ritsu takes a deep breath and begins to read her lyric sheet.

 _ **"When I see you there, my heartbeat rises, on the trail to your head to your feet. When I see you smile, my heartbeat goes boom boom boom."** _ Ritsu finished.

"To be honest, I didn't really like these, but I couldn't come up with anything else...so send it to Lan." Ritsu said and Tory takes a pic and sends it to him.

"Now it's my turn." Mio stated and got her paper out. "I think they suck to be honest. But here it goes. This one I call it _Ink_. And I worked all night on them."

She starts: **_Got a tattoo said 'together through life.' Carving your name with my pocket knife. I wonder when I wake up, will it be alright? Oooooooh aooooooh. Feels like there's something broken inside."_** Mio finished.

The girls were speechless. "SEND THAT TO LAN NOW TORY!" Sawako exclaimed. Tory didn't hesitate and sends Mio's lyrics sheet to Lan Hikari and Lan said that he declines Yui. Tory decided to call Lan to meet them so he can tell the girls which lyrics he has chosen. It was either gonna be Ritsu or Mio. Lan said he was bringing Geo along with him and that Maylu and Sonia were with their families doing things. The girls take a break and use the restroom and Yui texted her younger sis about how the lyrics went so far. And she told Nodoka-chan the news as well.

"And to think Ritsu and Mio were going at it?" Nodoka laughs. "So Yui? Who do you think Lan will choose?"

"It's hard to say. I mean both were really good." Yui said.

Ritsu put on a scary mask and was gonna scare Mio once she got back from the ladies room. Azusa was watching Ton-chan and Mugi was in the ladies room, fixing her hair and making sure she looked fine. Sawako went back to the faculty room to grade more papers and told Yui and the others to let her know which lyrics Lan went with. Mio enters back inside the music club and saw Azusa was busy feeding Ton-chan. Ritsu jumps infront of her and roars. Mio screams and runs out the club room and bumps into someone. She didn't care who it was and holds on to the person she bumped into and shakes in fear. Ritsu laughs and walks out the club room and takes off the mask.

"You should have seen your face Mio-chan...eh?" Ritsu eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was holding onto a boy!

"Is this the light music club?" He asked and looked at Mio. She looked up at him and **her heart skips a beat.** Somehow she felt like her fears were torn away from her, once she looked into the boy's brown eyes.

"I'm **Geo Stelar**. Part of **MegaStar**. Tory told me to come by and Lan is on his way." Mio backs away and had a deep blush on her.

"I'm so sorry Geo. I'm Mio Akiyama." She said and bows down for forgiveness.

"No need to apologize Mio." Geo said and chuckled.

"I'm Ritsu."

"Tory told me about you." Geo said and Ritsu blushed a deep red.

"He did?"

"Yes." Geo said and enters the club with Mio and Ritsu.

"Well Nodoka-chan, I better get back to the club room before I miss the results." Yui said.

"Alright take care Yui." Nodoka said.

"I will." Yui runs back to the club room only to bump into a boy.

"Hey! Careful!" He shouted out.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm in a rush before Lan gets here and announces the lyric winner!" Yui freaked out and kept running. The boy she bumped into was **Lan Hikari**. Yui came into the club to see, the others and Tory and Geo. "Is Lan here yet! Did I miss the results!?

"I'm right here." Lan said and rubbed his head, walking into the club room.

"Oh! Please Lan I didn't mean to bump into you!" Yui bowed down.

"No problem. You must be Yui Hirasawa?" Lan put his hand out and Yui freaked.

"Is it getting hot in here or is just me!?" Yui was blushing and shook his hand fast. "Please to meet you Lan Hikari! I am Yui Hirasawa, lead guitar to this band **Tea Time**!"

"Would everyone like some tea and cake before we get started?" Mugi asked.

"Yes please!" Yui said and turned around to see Mugi with a tray of tea cups.

"Count me in." Azusa said.

"Alright." Said Lan.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Back to where we left off from last chapter.**

* * *

Ritsu and Mio were sitting on the couch as Lan Hikari had their lyrics sheet with him. "Here's how we are going to do this. Mio will sing Ritsu's first as the others play the song. Then Mio, you will sing yours. And Whichever sounds best, I will go with that one to be the official lyrics to this new song we created."

"Sounds like a plan Lan Hikari." Mio said and looked at Ritsu who nodded.

"Let's get to it girls!" Yui said and got her guitar and so did Azusa. Mugi and Ritsu went to their instruments and Mio put on her bass and Lan gives her a stand and puts Ritsu's paper sheet on it.

"1,2,3,4!" Ritsu started. The band plays the song and Mio starts to sing Ritsu's lyrics. Lan, Geo and Tory watch the girls play. They were impressed and so was Sawako-chan. Lan raised his hand to stop the girls from playing.

"I'm afraid Ritsu's lyrics just don't match up with the tempo and sound. Let's go with yours Mio."

"Okay Lan." Mio said.

"She has a great singing voice." Geo whispered to Lan. Mio heard it and blushed hard. She gulps and Lan places her lyric sheet onto the stand and Tea Time gets ready. They start playing and Mio starts singing. Lan nods his head in approval. Geo does as well. Mio stops at the first verse.

"Now Mio do you have the rest of the lyrics or just the first verse?" Lan asked her.

"Well I have the entire song...but I forgot them at my house." Mio said. "Want me to go and get them?"

"No it's fine Mio. We were wondering if we could take a break..and get to know one another better." Geo said. Mio blushed and smiled at Geo Stelar.

"Alright." She said.

"Sounds fun!" Yui exclaimed. The girls and the guys went to a fast food place, and talked and asked questions about each other's bands.

"So where are Maylu and Sonia?" Mugi asked.

"They're with family right now." Lan responded. "I'm not sure when they will return."

"So Lan I was thinking we could collab on another song for the festival?" Yui asked him.

"If it's okay with Nodoka, then sure." Lan said. Yui smiled brightly. She hugs Lan. "Is she ok?"

"She does that a lot. It's normal for her to hug people." Mio said.

"I see that." Lan said and chuckled and hugs back. Yui was surprised and blushed.

"I think she's blushing." Ritsu said.

"What!? I am!?" Yui lets go of the hug and touches her face.

"Yea you were." Ritsu said and bumped Mio's arm with her elbow.

"What?"Mio looked at Ritsu with her eyes.

"Come on, don't act like you didn't see it Mio." Mio rolled her eyes at Ritsu remark.

"So Mio, do you have the lyrics memorized?" Geo asked her.

"I do." Mio replied with a smile.

"Can you say them please?" Lan asked.

"We want to hear the rest of the lyrics! Please Mio!?" Yui practically begged for Mio to sing the rest of the lyrics.

"Sure thing girls." Mio said and clears her throat and begins.

 _"Got a tattoo said 'together thru life.' Carving your name with my pocket knife. I wonder when I wake up will it be alright? Aoooooh oooooooh. Feels like there's something broken inside"_.

"What's the chorus?" Mugi asked.

 _"Here is the chorus." Mio began again. "All I know...All I know...is that I'm lost...whenever you go...All I know...is that I love you so...So much that it hurts."_

"Wow! Beautiful lyrics Mio-chan!" Yui hugged her. Mio chuckles. "Please continue."

"Alright. This is the second verse: _Got a tattoo and the pains alright. Ooooooo...whoooooo. Just want a way of keeping you inside. Ahoooooo...ooooooooh._ Then the chorus again...and after that is verse three...where Yui will sing that part."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Mio said.

"I don't know what the lyrics are though."

"That's why I'm giving them to you." Mio said.

"Okay."

"I'll send them via text message."

"I like the song already. I wonder how it will fit for our instruments and sounds." Mugi pondered on that statement.

"Trust me...it's going to sound perfect." Lan said smiling at Yui who blushed.

"Is it hot in here or is just me?" Yui panicked and started giving herself air by waving her hands in her face. Lan chuckled and Ritsu chuckled as well.

"You're cute when you act funny Yui." Lan said and Yui blushed even harder and fainted.

"Is she okay?" Mugi asked.

"She's fine. Whenever she gets all worked up she faints. Normal for her." Mio said.

"Pardon me Mio, but do you play bass with your left hand?" Geo asked.

"I do...why you asking?" Mio asked looking at Geo with question.

"Well I wanted to get to know you better. I find your bass playing to be...quite great...and very interesting as you play it with your left hand." Geo said. Mio blushed.

"Well...I am left handed in general...so." Mio chuckled and blushed harder.

"Mind if I come to your house and maybe teach you a couple of things." Geo said.

"Sure...Geo." Mio said and smiled.

"Alright girls, let's call it a day shall we?" Lan said and got up from his seat.

"Before we go, when is the school's festival again?" Azusa asked.

"Next week I think." Mugi answered.

"Well you girls better practice before that day comes." Lan said and shakes Mio's hand.

"Make sure you get it on camera. So we can watch your performance. And maybe Yui...we could work on something."

"Really!?" Yui's eyes lit up at Lan's offer.

"Yea...if it's okay with you and Nodoka."

"Oh it sure is!" Yui smiled brightly. "Well we should get going! Let's go to my place and work on that song!" Yui exclaimed and grabbed Lan's arm and dragged him to her house.

"See you guys later...I guess." Lan said as he was dragged further away from his friends.

"Should we be going to Mio?" Geo asked her.

"Yea. Sure. Teach me all you know Geo-kun." Mio said and walked with him to her house. Ritsu, Azusa, Tory and Mugi were the only ones left.

"Wow...that went romantic fast." Ritsu said.

"I just remembered I had homework! Oh no! Sorry Mugi and Ritsu. I would love to sit and chat more...but...I got homework I have to finish up." Azusa said and went back home.

"School is tomorrow right?" Tory asked Ritsu and Mugi.

"Yea. We only got this day off. It's a teacher work day but hey we can still come in and do club stuff. So it's no big deal. At least we got a lot of work done. And by the looks of it, we may have another song to do at the festival with Yui and Lan."

"I thought Lan wasn't going to be able to come." Said Mugi.

"Well that was until he found out what day your festival was on. Well we did work on this one song, but we had put it on the back burner for a while now. I think Yui and Lan should work on it. I have the instrumental with me if you two are interested in hearing it." Tory said and pulled out his phone and ear phones and gave them to Ritsu and Mugi. Ritsu and Mugi listen to it together and their hearts stop as the music sets in.

"Wow." They said in awe.

"This is awesome Tory. I am really impressed." Ritsu said and smiled at her crush Tory Froid.

"You guys are very creative with your music...all we do is just fun stuff." Said Ritsu.

"Say that again Azusa?" Tory looked at Ritsu.

"I said, all we do is fun stuff with our music." Ritsu repeated.

"That's it. The name of the song that Yui and Lan will collab on will be called ' **Fun** '." Tory snapped his fingers.

"Let's tell the others." Mugi said and looked at Ritsu and they nod at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 ***At Yui's house with Lan Hikari***

* * *

Yui opened her door and was with Lan Hikari still dragging him. Ui was eating ice cream on the couch, relaxing.

"Hi Ui." Yui said and went to her room with Lan.

"Hi big sis! Who's the boy?" Ui asked looking at Lan and tilted her head.

"Oh! Lan...this is my younger sister Ui! Ui this my new friend Lan Hikari! He's in a band called MegaStar and we are collaborating with them for the School's Festival this coming Monday! And I'm going to collab with Lan right now for a new song! And I'm gonna sing it with him at the festival!"

"Awesome! I got to tell Ju about this!" Ui said and texted her friend Ju.

"We'll be in my room if you need anything." Yui said and went to her room with Lan to write lyrics for the new song titled 'Fun'. Tory texted Lan about the song title.

"Okay. I'll be here- wait what!?" Ui dropped her ice cream.

"Sorry my room's a mess. I've been busy playing with Gita."

"Gita?" Lan raised an eyebrow.

"Yea! He's my guitar. I named him Gita. And he's always by my side." Yui cooed. Lan blushed as he saw Yui acting cute once again. "I sleep with him, I pet him, I clean him. I do almost everything with Gita."

"So shall we begin on the lyrics?" Lan asked. Yui snapped out of her cute trance and looked around and found paper and pencil and nods at Lan.

* * *

 ***At Mio's house with Geo***

Geo was playing Mio's bass, showing her tips and new stuff. Mio smiled and was sitting on her bed with Geo.

"Wow Geo. You're amazing." Mio said.

"Thanks. I've always wanted to play Bass when I younger." Geo said and looked at Mio and smiled at her.

"Me too." Mio blushed and looked at her Bass guitar case. "Thank you for showing me these things, I feel like I already know everything about the bass now."

"Welcome Mio-chan." Geo said and Mio blushed.

"You got school tomorrow right?" Mio asked.

"No. I'm off for two weeks. Just in time for us to help you girls out for the festival."

"Nice. We were just off for this one day today. I wish we were off for a week...thank you for all you have done so far This is a wonderful new experience for us and I don't know how to thank you." Mio looked down and Geo touched her face. Mio gasped softly and looked into Geo's eyes. He leans in and kisses her on the lips. Mio kisses back in shock and wrapped her arms around Geo as he does as well. Geo gets on top of her and he kisses her neck. Mio moans a bit and hugs onto Geo tighter.

* * *

 ***With Ritsu***

Ritsu takes a sigh and was walking home. Tory went off somewhere, saying he had some 'erands to run.' Ritsu went home and found Mugi and Azusa at her house. "What are you two doing in my house?"

"Sorry sis. They wanted in." Said Ritsu's younger brother Satoshi.

"Okay...well why are you here?" Ritsu asked.

"Well...Azusa needs help with her homework...and I don't know what she's doing so she figured you could help." Mugi said.

"What is the homework about?" Ritsu asked.

"Let me show you." Azusa gave her homework to Ritsu and her eyes opens wide.

"I don't know how to do this!" Ritsu exclaimed. "I'm surprise that Mugi dosen't understand this."

"Sorry." Mugi said with a smile on her face.

"Well maybe Ui and Ju can help me with it." Azusa pulled her phone out and texted Ju and Ui.

"So...are you gonna leave?" Ritsu asked Mugi and Azusa.

"Sure...I got to get home anyways. I forgot someone was coming over. But I don't remember who it was. I think it was a family member." Mugi said and said goodbye to Ritsu and Azusa. Azusa stayed a bit longer. She was ready to go and Ritsu's doorbell rings. Azusa gets it and it was Tory with a bag.

"Hi Tory." Azusa said and let him inside.

"Hi Azusa. Don't mind me, I was just here to give Ritsu something."

"Tory? You have something for me?" Ritsu asked walking up to him. Azusa said goodbye and went on home.

"Yes I do. Open it. I think you'll really like it." Tory said and blushed slightly. Ritsu takes the bag and opens it. It was a necklace.

"Oh Tory...it's pretty. Why did you give this to me just now?" Ritsu asked.

"I wanted it to show or friendship in a way so I did. And this is what I found. A necklace of a snare drum." Tory said and looked at Ritsu. She puts it on. "It suits you very well."

"Well I am a drummer after all." Ritsu said and winked and gave a thumbs up.

"That's right." Tory said and was going to go until Ritsu grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Thank you." She said and Tory smiled and kisses her cheek before heading off. Ritsu blushed hard and touched her cheek and smiled.

* * *

 ***Back with Lan & Yui***

"I think this is good. Question is, do you want to perform this song at the festival? We don't have to you know."

"Well I would like to, I mean this song and that other one that Mio wrote are different and something new that we have never done before. And like what Sawako-chan said, this is a new experience for us."

"Well I'm glad we could make it one for you girls." Lan said and smiled.

"UI!" Yui yelled and ran out her room with the new lyrics.

"Yes big sis?"

"Check out these new lyrics Lan and I wrote just now!" Yui gave her sister the lyric sheet and she reads it.

"Wow. These are amazing." Ui said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Ui said and gets a hug from Yui.

"Thank you Ui! Thank you!" Ui smiled and then she sees Lan smiling back.

"Just to make things clear, I wrote most of them." He said.

"How much did you write big sis?" Ui asked and Yui stops the hug.

"Only one." Yui said and chuckles.

"Well at least you got one done. I'll go ahead and make dinner. Lan are you staying much longer? If you are, how about you eat with us?"

"I got to get going soon. Sorry...maybe next time." Lan said and walked to the front door.

"Bye Lan! Thanks for the help!" Yui waved at him.

"No problem. See you and the others this Friday."

"Bye." Ui waved bye and Lan closes the door and walks home. Ui turned to face her sister.

"You like him don't you?"

"What? No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Ui I forgot to tell you! I had homework...so don't bother me. I need to study hard." Yui went into her room and closes the door.

"Oh big sis...making up excuses." Ui laughs and went to go make dinner.

* * *

 ***Back with Geo and Mio***

Geo was at the door ready to leave as Mio puts her shirt back on. She went to Geo and kisses him.

"Thank you for the help Geo. I'll see you Friday?"

"Yea. We'll be back Friday. Have a good week." Geo said and left. Mio takes a deep breath and looked at her phone. She just got a message from Ritsu saying she has news to tell her tomorrow. And Yui about the new lyrics. Mio did have news to tell the others...but it was personal.

"I hope they don't find out." Mio said to herself and closed her phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 ***Time Skip: Friday after school***

* * *

Yui and the others were hanging out in the club like always. Yui showed the new lyrics Lan and her wrote on Monday. They were impressed with the lyrics. Sawako also read them and loved the lyrics that Lan and Yui wrote together. Ui would now tease her sister about Lan almost everyday. Yui didn't like it...but deep down inside she did like the teasing from her younger sister about Lan Hikari. The girls were drinking tea and waiting for Lan and Geo and Tory to arrive to the club room. Ritsu showed everyone her necklace that Tory got her on Monday.

"Wow. It looks pretty." Yui said.

"Isn't that nice of him Ritsu?" Mio asked.

"Yea. I love it...and I'm gonna cherish it forever." Ritsu said.

"Sounds nice." Azusa said and sips her tea.

"School was good today right girls?" Ritsu asked as she strecthed her arms out.

"Yes it sure was." Mugi said and sips her tea.

"This is awesome tea Mugi-senpai. The honey and mint is a great combination." Azusa said.

"Azunyan is right! It's a wonderful combination!" Yui exclaimed happily and drinks the tea down.

"Whoa. Slow down Yui-senpai." Azusa said and giggled. Ritsu's gets a text from Tory that he and his band are almost here. The girls met Maylu and Sonia the last two days. Maylu and Sonia weren't coming today and had business to take care off. Tory, Geo and Lan arrive.

"Hi guys! Do you want some tea, I made them earlier this morning." Mugi said.

"Sure." Lan said and Geo and Tory grab seats and sit down with the girls.

"You think girls are ready for the festival?" Geo asked.

"Yes we are. So the songs we are performing is Fuwa Fuwa Time, Ink and the new one Fun?" Mio asked.

"Yes. That can work." Lan said. "I'll be there for the duet we have Yui. I'm sure you're gonna do great at it."

"Thank you. I look forward to it." Yui smiled.

"We all look forward to it Yui-senpai." Azusa smiled and pats Yui's head.

"Oh Azunyan...I can't wait." She hugs Azusa and she chuckles.

"So how is Mugi's tea?" Ritsu asked Tory.

"It's great." He answered.

"It has wonderful flavor." Said Geo.

"I agree. Mugi has nice taste." Lan said.

"Thank you. I work hard on making the tea great for you all." Mugi said and finishes her tea.

"We will be outside for a bit girls." Lan said.

"Okay." Yui said and got more tea from Mugi. Azusa sees a red mark on Mio's neck.

"Mio-senpai...is that a bite on your neck?" Azusa asked.

"What bite?" Mio looked at Azusa before sipping her tea.

"I see a red spot on your neck. Did something bit you?"

"Well...yes." Mio said and felt the bite she got.

"She got bit by a vampire! Oh no! Mio is now a vampire! She's gonna suck our blood!" Ritsu joked and laughs.

"Cut it out Ritsu!" Mio yelled and wacks her on the head. "Vampires don't exist...and they don't scare me anymore. So you can stop your scary antics on me forever."

"Alright sheesh...didn't have to hit me that hard." Ritsu said and rubbed her head.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Be right back." Mio said and got out of her seat and went to the restroom. She looked at her bite in the mirror. She has a flashback on how it happened. "That was close...if the girls found out about what happened that day...they would so leave the club." Mio gags and throws up. She pants as she threw up a lot. "Oh no. I can't be getting sick now. The festival." Mio thought to herself. "It's just a bug going around. Ju had it the other day...no problem. I'm fine...it's nothing serious." She threw ups again.

"Mio! Are you okay!? We hear you throwing up in their!" Ritsu stated and went inside with Mugi and Yui.

"I'm fine girls...just a bug is all. I'll be fine tomorrow and in time for the festival Monday. No need to worry about me." Mio said not looking at her friends.

"Perhaps you just had a bad reaction to my tea. I did use certain ingredients." Mugi said.

"Yeah...probably...no need to worry Mugi. The tea was great." Mio said and throws up again.

"We need to take you to the nurse." Ritsu said. Yui was freaking out outside the restroom. As she was telling Azusa that Mio was feeling ill. The girls take Mio to the doctors and she gets a check up. The girls wait till the doctor returns with results.

"Okay girls...good news is, she is not having a fever, and no stomach bug was found and all her body functions are running normal." He said to them.

"Then why is she throwing up?" Mugi asked, "Was it from my tea?"

"No...she didn't have a reaction to the tea and well...there is one reason for why she threw up like this...your friend Mio...is Pregnant with Geo's baby." The doctor said and Yui, Mugi, Azusa and Ritsu gasp in shock. Mugi drops her tea cup as it shatters onto the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 9.**

 ***Back at the doctors***

* * *

Ritsu was trembling. And Yui fainted. Mugi was speechless and frozen. Azusa was the same. "Geo...this all his fault." She said and went to Geo who was in the club room. She grabs him and says, "You! How dare you get Mio pregnant! This is all your fault! Now how is Mio gonna play at the festival!?"

"Ritsu!" Tory called her out.

"This is has nothing do to with you Tory." Ritsu told him and gave him an evil glare, she then looked back at Geo, still holding him by his collar.

"Listen Ritsu. Mio invited me over. We were talking and I kissed her and one thing led to another. Please...I couldn't stop. Her lips were tender. Her lips were warm...her body was-I couldn't control myself. And she couldn't either." Geo said.

"There's only two things Mio can do with that baby. Adoption...or worse..." Ritsu was filled with anger.

"No! She will never do that Ritsu! In fact Mio wanted my child...she said so herself!"

"I don't believe you Geo Stelar...I'll talk with her tonight. As of now...I'm not coming here anymore." Ritsu said and walks to the door of the club room.

"Ritsu...please." Tory said. She looked back at him and opens the door and leaves.

"Mio...how could you...knowing that we had the festival coming up!" Ritsu said and flips her desk over. She cries quietly. Tory watched her.

Mio was at the hospital still for more testing. Yui, Mugi and Azusa stayed with her went into her room.

"I'm sorry girls for not telling you." Mio said softly.

"It's okay Mio. We are in full support of you and your child." Yui said. Mio smiled.

"Yea! You can count on us! Sawako and Nodoka-chan also have your support. They were as shocked as we were but hey...they're helping you and so are we." Azusa said.

"What about the festival?" Mio asked.

"We will worry about that stuff later. Now you get some rest Mio." Mugi said and pats her head.

"I'm sure Ritsu is in full support as well Mio-senpai. I'll ask her." Azusa said and pulled out her phone to text Ritsu. Ritsu got the text and didn't bother answering. She went home after an anger episode in the restroom. She slams her door shut and jumped onto her bed.

"Mio...why? Why did you do it?" Ritsu asked herself. Ritsu's phone goes off and it was Tory. Geo comes over to see Mio and Mugi, Yui, and Azusa leave so that Geo can have a talk with Mio Akiyama.

"Hey Yui, does your sister know?" Asked Mugi.

"No...but I guess I should tell her...I wonder how she'll react." Yui pulled her phone out and texted her sister.

"I'll tell Jun as well." Azusa said.

"I'm sorry Mio." He said to her.

"It's okay Geo-kun. We will get through this together." Mio smiled and holds Geo's hand tightly. He blushed and he kisses Mio on the lips for two seconds. Yui, Mugi and Azusa were watching. The doctor came by and said that Mio was ready to go home. The girls take Mio home and Geo went back to the club room, where he saw Lan, Tory, Nodoka and Sawako talking. Ritsu wasn't there and no one has heard anything from her.

"Remember. If you need anything. Just call us. We'll be quick as we can." Mugi said. Mio nods.

"Anything from Ritsu?" Mio asked.

"No. I haven't heard anything from her." Azusa said.

"I'll call her later. If you do see her though, tell her I'm fine and I will be ready for the festival this Monday." Mio said and hugged Azusa, Mugi and Yui.

"We will Mio-senpai." Azusa said.

"Thank you girls for the support." Mio said and went inside her house.

"Bye Mio-chan!" Yui said and goes to the club room with the others. Maybe Ritsu would be there? The girls enter in and Sawako and Nodoka ask them how Mio is.

"Will she be ready for the festival this Monday?" Nodoka asked.

"I think she will. Have you seen Ritsu by any chance?" Mugi asked.

"No. I haven't seen her or heard from her." Nodoka said.

"I'm sure she's still shaken up about the news still." Said Sawako.

"I'll call her!" Yui said and got her phone and calls Ritsu. Her phone buzzes and she looks to see who is calling her. Ritsu sighs and answers.

"Hello Yui."

"Where are you Ritsu?"

"I'm at home."

"Why aren't you in the club room with us?"

"Because...I'm just tired." Ritsu lied.

"Well Mio is doing fine and said she'd be ready for the festival Monday. So why aren't you at least in support for Mio-chan?"

"I don't know. Ok?"

"But...we are in support so why aren't you?" Yui asked. She was outside the club room.

"I-I-I don't know Yui. I really don't." Ritsu hanged up and wanted to have a talk with Mio, face to face. Ritsu texted Mio and Mio replied back. Ritsu sigh and told herself: "Mio...I hope you know what you got yourself into...this whole deal might ruin the club." Yui went back into the club room and told the others what Ritsu said.

"We need to have Ritsu support Mio. Otherwise...things might get ugly." Sawako said.

"I hope they don't. We got a festival coming up." Yui paces around the club room. Night time came around and Ui was asking a lot of questions to Yui about Mio and the future of Tea Time. Azusa couldn't stop thinking about Mio and texted her almost every 5 minutes to make sure she's doing alright. Ritsu came by to Mio's house and she takes a deep sigh. Mio opens the door and lets Ritsu inside.

"Okay Mio...we need to talk...why did you do it?"

"Look Ritsu all I ask for is your support...and nothing will go wrong at the festival. Please do it for me."

"Answer my question first. Why did you do it?"

"Ritsu...he was...Geo was teaching me more bass stuff and well...one thing led to another. I couldn't stop...and..."

"And what?" Ritsu asked crossing her arms. "You're going to ruin the Light Music Club...this all on you Mio."

"No...your attitude will ruin the Light Music Club. I don't understand Ritsu...why don't you have my back after all these years?"

"...Okay...look...I think I overreacted...and I didn't think of you...I thought about the festival and also thought that what if you can't play? But I realize now that I was being selfish and not being there for you. Please Mio...I'm sorry. I understand now." Ritsu looked deep into Mio's eyes.

"That's all I wanted to hear from you Ritsu." Mio said and hugs her. Ritsu hugs her back.

"Well it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Mio said.

"Alright Mio. If you need anything...I'm here for you." Ritsu said.

"Take care Ritsu." Mio said and Ritsu leaves and walks back home. Mio takes a deep breath and feels her stomach and smiles. She then gets her music sheet and looked at the lyrics to 'Ink'. She lays in her bed and plays the instrumental MegaStar made, and gets to the lyrics. She sings the song and falls asleep as she read the last line.

'So much that it hurts.' She sang and fell asleep as the instrumental ends. She then dreams of her soon to be child and her and Geo together. She then smiles in her sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 10.**

 ***At Yui's House on a Saturday Afternoon.***

* * *

Yui and the others were talking about the festival Monday. The girls were hanging out at Yui's house. Ui and Jun were at the movies and Azusa went with them.

"So what is the tracklist?" Asked Mugi.

"Here it is Mugi!" Yui gave her the paper.

"Fuwa Fuwa Time, Ink and Fun." She read off the paper.

"I can't wait to perform Ink and Fun." Said Mio. Ritsu smiled at how Mio was very pumped up for the festival. She had no grudges against her and her actions on that Monday with Geo.

"I can't wait either." Mugi said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the tea Mugi-chan!" Yui gave Mugi a hug.

"You're all welcome." She said.

"I'm excited for the festival this Monday." Said Ritsu.

"Same here." Yui said. Mio brought her lyrics with her and reads over them.

"I've been practing my voice for this year's festival. Especially on this new song." Mio said and looks through the lyrics. "I even added a part for all of to sing. It's at the end though."

"Oh! Can't wait!" Yui said and got her guitar. "I wanna play part of the song Ink. I'm sure Gita can't wait either." Yui cooed and rubs her face on her guitar.

"Well shall we practice in the backyard Yui?" Mio asked.

"Sounds like a great idea." Ritsu said. Mio smiled and Mugi said yes. The four girls go to the back and practice the song Ink.

"Is it okay if Azusa is not here?" Ritsu asked.

"It's fine. She has all her stuff memorized." Yui said.

"The main thing I want to focus on is the ending." Mio said.

"Is it long?" Yui asked.

"Kinda. And you got to repeat that guitar rift till the end Yui-chan." Mio said.

"Okay. I can do that."

"MegaStar will be watching they said. They're going to be at the festival." Said Mio.

"What outfits should we wear?" Yui asked.

"How about. Grey shirts and dark pants?" Mio asked.

"I like that." Mugi said.

"All of us?" Ritsu asked.

"What's wrong with a band wearing the same outfit? We're like a team after all." Mio said to Ritsu.

"She has a point Ritsu." Mugi said.

"Alright. I think I have something at my house to wear. Can we start that ending now?"

"Sure. You ready Yui? Mugi?" Mio looked at Yui and then at Tsumugi.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Here we go." Mio said and they start playing the ending part.

* * *

 ***With Azusa, Jun, and Ui***

The three were walking to Ui's house as they had finished the movie. "What a great movie!" Jun exclaimed.

"Yea. I really did enjoy it." Azusa said.

"I just wish Yui came to see it with us. She's been wanting to see that movie ever since it came out last Friday. Now I feel bad." Ui said and looked sad.

"It's okay Ui. I'm sure it was okay. Besides, Yui is more excited about the festival than some movie."

"Azusa's right." Said Jun.

"Anyways...I wonder what she's doing?" Azusa pondered, as the girls wait for cars to pass by.

"Probably playing Gita." Ui said.

"I hope Mio's feeling okay." Jun said.

"She was happy from what sis told me." Said Ui.

"That's good. Should we see what they are up to?" Jun asked.

"Yes. I think they might be practicing for the Festival this coming Monday." Said Ui. The three walk back to Ui's house and hear music playing.

"Looks like you were right Ui." Azusa said. The girls enter inside the house and go to the back where they hear the song Fun being played.

"Aw. My big sis is singing!" Ui exclaimed.

"Nice! She sounds amazing as always." Jun said.

"She does. I think she's singing Fun." Azusa said.

"What song is that?" Jun asked.

"It's another collab with Lan and his band. Yui's gonna sing it at the festival Monday. I hope it goes well." Azusa answered. The three girls continue to watch as the band finish Fun and start Fuwa Fuwa Time, the opener for the festival on Monday.

"I never seen them practice this hard before. All they do is eat sweets and drink tea everyday," Ui said. "It makes me happy to see them practice this hard. Especially for two new and major performances."

"Hey Azusa? Why don't you go and practice with them?" Jun asked.

"I have my stuff memorzied for Monday. So I don't feel like I need to practice anymore." Azusa answered.

"Well that's good you memorize your stuff Azusa-chan." Ui smiled. Ui then got an idea. "How about we make something for the girls for their hard practice? Like some cupcakes or something?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go." Azusa said and went into the ktichen with Ui and Jun as they start to bake the cupcakes for the girls.

"Let's try Ink's ending one more time girls." Said Mio.

"Alright!" Yui exclaimed happily. They start playing the ending song again and Ui, Azusa and Jun heard them sing together.

"Wow...is that part of a new song?" Jun asked.

"I think so. It sounds awesome. They're all singing in perfect harmony." Azusa said. Ui smiled and continued making the cupcakes with Azusa and Jun. They hear the girls stop singing. Once the girls finished playing, they enter back into Yui's home and into her room, not knowing that Ui, Azusa and Jun were here. "I think they're ready." Azusa smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 11.**

 ***Sunday late afternoon***

* * *

The girls were in the club room talking about the festival tomorrow. Mugi made the tea as usual and brought some homemade sweets along. Lan, Geo and Tory weren't around for today. The girls called MegaStar to meet with them during lunch. The festival was gonna start in the morning with all the clubs having a play or something of that nature all school day long. Tea Time were on around after lunch time.

"This cake is so good Mugi-chan!" Yui exclaimed happily as she munches on the cake.

"Thank you Yui-chan." Mugi smiled brightly.

"I heard you girls playing yesterday. You sounded great. I couldn't believe you all sang together for that song called Ink." Azusa said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Azunyan!" Yui hugs her and rubs her cheek on hers. Azusa chuckles.

"We are so ready for tomorrow." Ritsu said.

"I think so too. I hope the entire school loves our two new songs we play for them." Said Mio.

"I'm sure they will." Ritsu said while looking at her necklace. Sawako comes in and takes a seat.

"Hello girls. I checked with Nodoka for the time you will be performing. It is after the Jazz Club. Around 12:45 and 1:30. Have you girls practiced hard enough?"

"We have! Azusa even has her stuff memorized." Ritsu said.

"I do." Azusa said.

"Great! I'm sure you will do well and no problems will occur. Mio how are you feeling?" Sawako asked.

"I'm great mam." Mio said and touched her tummy. Mugi serves tea to Ms Yamanaka and serves her cake.

"Enjoy." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Mugi." Sawako said and eats the cake.

"Where is Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked.

"She's in the student council room. Checking up on the schedule for Monday, making sure everything is smoothly in place for the entire day." Sawako answered.

"MegaStar will arrive during lunch tomorrow, just to go over a few things with us." Said Ritsu as she sipped her tea.

"That's good." Said Sawako. Yui was drinking more tea, and had to use the bathroom.

"I'll be back." Yui said and skips out of the club room. Azusa also went to the bathroom.

"Why don't we all take a break?" Sawako suggested and stood up. Everyone went to the restroom and came back to talk about the festival this coming Monday. Nodoka came by to let Sawako and the others know that the day has been set for tomorrow, meaning that every club's time was perfect throughout the day.

"Hey Nodoka-chan? Why not stay for some tea and cake?" Yui asked.

"Well considering I'm done for today, why not?" Nodoka sat down and Yui was so happy she was staying for Mugi's special tea and homemade cakes.

"This is really good Tsumugi, I'm impressed." Nodoka said and takes a sip of the tea.

"Thank you. I work hard on them." She said and smiled.

"That's our Mugi-chan for yea." Ritsu said and gave a thumbs up.

"Are you girls ready for the festival tomorrow?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes we certainly are!" Yui said, full of confidence in her voice.

"Trust me, they are ready, and so am I." Azusa said.

"Great to know. Well girls, I'll see you tomorrow." Nodoka said and went home.

"Bye Nodoka!" Yui waved bye.

"Bye Yui." Nodoka waved goodbye and closed the door of the club room on her way out.

"I better get going too girls. I'll be watching the performance." Sawako said.

"Bye Sawako-chan!" Said Tea Time.

"Bye girls." Sawako gets out of her seat and walks to the door, but before she left, Ritsu called her.

"Just to make things clear Sawako, we got outfits for tomorrow." Ritsu said.

"That's fine girls. Surprise me with them. I want to know what you girls got."

"Sure thing Sawako-chan!" Yui said and winked.

"Goodbye girls." Sawako said and leaves the room. Sawako gets in her car and starts it and drives off. Tea Time watches her leave.

"You think we need to practice more?" Yui asked.

"I think we're good Yui. No need to worry." Ritsu told her.

"Should we feed Ton-chan?" Azusa asked.

"I'll do it!" Yui said and skips over to the tank where Ton-chan was swimming in. He looks at Yui.

"Aww! Aren't you just a cutie!" Yui cooed and feeds him. He eats the food as Yui watched his every bite.

"What time is Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked. Mugi checks her phone and it read, 6:00 PM.

"It's 6:00. Want to go and have dinner girls?" Mugi asked.

"Can I pick!?" Yui raised her hand, still watching Ton-chan.

"You picked last time." Mio said.

"I think it should be Mio's turn to pick!" Ritsu said and pointed at Mio.

"Alright...so what do you girls feel like eating?"

"Ramen!" Yui said and raised her hand again.

"All you want is ramen, we are picking something else." Mio said.

"Awww...okay." Yui slowly puts her hand down in sadness.

"How about sushi?" Ritsu asked.

"That sounds great." Mugi said.

"I don't mind that at all. Sushi sounds great right now." Azusa said. The girls leave the club room to go and have dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 12: Ink.**

 ***Tory, Lan and Geo meet up with Tea Time during Lunch and talked with them about the performance later.***

* * *

Tea Time got their instruments in the back of the auditorium and set up on stage. The curtain was down and there was a 20 minute break. Yui looked through the curtain to see students and adults talking loudly.

"Oh my...so many people." Yui said.

"Yea. So Mio...you nervous about the new song Ink or what?" Ritsu asked. Mio turned to face her and she had a confident look on her face.

"Nope. I'm ready." She said.

"That's the spirit Mio." Ritsu said and gave her a thumbs up."

"Do you see Lan, Geo and Tory?" Azusa asked while checking her guitar.

"No. They might be talking with Maylu and Sonia." Said Mugi.

"Are we all ready. We start off with Fuwa Fuwa time remember?"

"Yes Mio. We know." Ritsu said.

"Okay..then are we ready."

"I'm ready!" Yui said and raised her hand.

"You're always ready Yui-senpai." Azusa said and chuckled.

"So you think Sawako was impressed by our outfits?" Ritsu asked. All the girls were wearing dark grey shirts, long sleeves, short sleeves, dark pants and shoes.

"I think so." Mio said. She had on a long sleeved. Yui and Ritsu wore short sleeved. Azusa had a small vest and a grey tank top. Mugi had a grey blouse and a black skirt with long boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen the next act will start. Please report back to the auditorium." Said the principle through the intercom. He repeats the words again.

"We're on next!" Yui exclaimed.

"Yup." Mugi said. A couple of minutes go by and the auditorium was full of students, parents, family and teachers. The girls get into position. Yui stands in the middle and the curtain rises as the principle announces the light music club will perform. The crowd cheers. Tory and Geo were sitting in the front and Lan was getting ready for his performance with Yui later.

"Hi everyone! We are After School Tea Time and we are going to perform two new songs!" Yui said.

"Yay!" Ui and Jun cheered and the other students and teachers clap as well. They go quiet as Yui tunes her guitar a bit. "We're gonna play Fuwa Fuwa Time first!"

The crowd cheers again as the girls start the opener. Once the song ends the crowd cheers. Mio and Yui swap places.

"This is song is called Ink! And Mio is gonna sing it!" Yui said and the crowd cheers for Mio. Mio nods at Ritsu and her and Mugi start off. Then Mio and Azusa come in. Yui awaits for the chorus to come in. The crowd goes dead silent at the new sound they hear from Tea Time. Mio starts to sing Ink.

" **Got a tattoo said 'together thru life'. Carving your name with my pocket knife...I wonder when I wake up will it be alright? Ahooooh...ohhhhh...feels like there's something broken inside.** " Mio sang and the crowd cheers. Yui comes in.

" **All I know!...All I know. Is that I'm lost...whenever you go...All I know...is that I love you so...so much that it hurts.** " The crowd cheers as Yui stops. The entire band claps as the music keeps going. The second verse kicks in.

" **Got a tattoo and the pain's alright!" Mio screamed at a high note. "Oooooooh. Whoooooo...Just want a way of keeping you inside!** " Mio sang again at a high note. The crowd goes wild. Tea time sings together: **Ahoooooo whoa**!" Yui starts again.

" **All I know!...All I know...is that I'm lost...in your fire below...All I know...is that I love you so...so much that is hurts.** "

" **I see a road, begin to climb...I see your starts begin to shine...I see your colors and I'm dying...of thirst.** " Yui sang.

" **All I know...is that I love you so...so much that it hurts**." Mio sang and the ending starts. The band all plays together till the end.

" **Oh Yeah Yeah Yeaaaaaaaaaah!** " Mio sang another high note. " **Singing**." The entire band sings in the same pattern as Yui's guitar rift. The crowd sings along as the band stop and Yui and Azusa keep going. They end the song and the crowd still sings along to Yui's rift. This puts tears in the eyes of Azusa, Yui and Mugi. Even Mio and Ritsu couldn't believe it. The students and teachers and parents were singing along with them. A sight that made Sawako cry as well. Mio thanks them and the crowd cheers and claps. It was time for Fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my first ever K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Mystery Texter.**

 **Chapter 13: Fun and The Final Chapter.**

 ***Back where we left off* Epilogue will happen soon!**

* * *

After about 5 minutes the girls were ready to perform Fun. "This...is another new song guys...it's called Fun." Mio said and nodded at Yui. They start together. Ritsu starts next as she hits her bass drum to the sound of a heartbeat. Lan walks in and has a microphone and smiled at Yui who blushed, but kept her cool on stage. The crowd turned to see Lan as the light was on him. He begins to sing.

 **"I know it's over, before she says: I know the falls hit the water face. I know it's over, an ocean awaits, for a storm. Sun on snow, rivers in rain, crystal ball can foresee a change. I know it's over. Parting of ways. And It's done. But didn't we have fun?"** Yui starts her rift again. **"Don't say it was all a waste. Didn't we have fun?"**

The chorus hits and Tea Time plays as Lan slowly walked to the stage, keeping his eyes on Yui. **"From a top of the world! A top of the waves! We said forever, forever always. We could have been lost, We would have been saved! Oh ahhhhhh! Now we're stopping the world, stopping the spin. Come on don't give up. Don't say we give in. Don't say it's over. Don't say we're done. Oh didn't we have fun! Wooooooo. Wooooooo. Woooooo. Oh didn't we have fun!"**

The second verse comes in and Lan was now on stage, walking to Yui. **"I know it's over, before she says: Now someone else, has taken your place."** Yui starts singing with Lan. **"I know it's over. Icarus says...to the sun."**

 **"Sword sinks in, lightning strikes, and two forces, two forces collide. The fact that it's over, fact that it's done. Ahhhhhhhaha. Didn't we have fun? Don't say it was all a waste. Didn't we have fun?"** The chorus kicks in and the crowd cheers.

 **"Now we're stopping the world, stopping it in it's tracks but nothing's too broken to find a way back. So before it's over, before you run. Ahhhhh Didn't we have fun?**

 **"Cause you and me, we were always meant to, always meant to be! We were always meant to, always meant to. You and me, we were always meant to, always meant to be!"**

 **"Wooooo! Woooooooo! Wooooooo! Oh, didn't we have fun!? Wooooo! Wooooo! Woooooo! Oh, didn't we have fun? But then, maybe we could again!"** They stop and the crowd goes wild. Ui was crying and so was Jun. Sawako was clapping and had tears as well. Yui hugs Lan and kisses his cheek. Lan was surprised and smiled at her as the crowd stands on their feet to applaud even louder.

"Thank you everybody!" Yui yelled out and had tears in her eyes. Lan the whispered something into Yui's ear. She nodded and the festival was over. School was sent out early for today and Tea Time went to the club room to talk about their performance. Nodoka was there as well as Geo and Tory. Yui went to the roof to meet with Lan Hikari, who had an acoustic guitar with him.

"I wrote this song for you Yui-chan." Lan said and Yui blushed and smiled. Lan sings the song called: Amazing Day. He sings the song and Yui was enjoying it. After Lan sang it, Yui glomps him and rubbed her cheek on his. She chuckles as Lan hugs her back. Accepting a kiss on the lips. Ritsu was called by Tory, and he talks with her about the performance that happened.

"Thank you." Ritsu said and Tory kisses her on the lips. She smiles at Tory and she thanks him again for the necklace. Tory hugs Ritsu. Mio kissed Geo as Mugi served them tea and cake. Tory and Ritsu went back inside the club room.

"Enjoy." She said and her phone rings.

"Who is that Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked.

"It's my boyfriend." Mugi said. Nodoka spits her drink out.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Ritsu, Tory, Mio, Geo and Nodoka and Azusa gasped out.

"Yes." Mugi said still smiling. "His name is Ginti." Mugi said.

 ***Ginti from Death Parade***


End file.
